Deluminator
by crossalf
Summary: Ia tahu kalau ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Harry, tapi sayangnya, ia malas mengakuinya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Hurt / Romance

Rating : T

**Deluminator**

Harry melangkah pelan, sepelan siput mengingat kakinya yang masih sakit akibat jatuh dari sapu terbang saat pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw dua hari yang lalu. Ia terus berjalan dari tangga ke tangga dan dari koridor ke koridor. Perasaannya menghangat, hingga ia tak merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Ia tak tahu apa yang membawanya untuk bergegas menuju ke Menara Ketua Murid. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ini perasaannya tenang semenjak ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Cahaya yang sempat ia tahu, berasal dari Deluminator di genggamannya.

Dan kenapa Deluminator itu bisa ada padanya? Entahlah. Ia sendiri lupa. Ia terlalu terlena dengan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya sekarang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Ron yang menitipkan benda ini saat makan malam di Aula Besar tadi, saat sahabat rambut merahnya itu diseret-seret oleh Dean dan Seamus untuk bermain Quidditch kecil-kecilan di lapangan. Malam-malam begini? Ya ampun. Gryffindor memang nekat.

Ia sedikit menyesali kenapa kakinya harus terbalut perban sementara teman-temannya yang lain asyik bersenang-senang di udara. Namun rasa sesal itu berubah menjadi perasaan bahagia saat ia mendengar bisikan seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, berasal dari Deluminator warisan Dumbledore. Sedetik kemudian seberkas cahaya muncul dengan sendirinya dari benda itu dan menghilang masuk tepat ke dadanya.

Ia tersenyum. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dari otak, dengan sendirinya ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari Aula Besar untuk menuju ke Menara Ketua Murid. Setahunya, hanya ada dua orang penghuni di sana.

Ia terus melangkah, tak perlu adanya peta. Karena ia terlalu hapal dengan jalur ini, jalur yang sering ia lewati bersama Ron untuk mengerjakan tugas harian bersama sahabat perempuan mereka, Hermione. Tak usah kaget jika Hermione menjadi Ketua Murid perempuan. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuannya.

Ia menaiki tanjakan terakhir pada tangga. Sedikit merasakan nyeri di tempurung lutut kirinya akibat terlalu banyak tangga yang ia naiki. Sampai juga ia di depan pintu asrama setelah berjalan sekian lama yang cukup membuatnya lelah.

Belum sempat ia menggumamkan kata kunci yang sempat diberitahu Hermione tadi siang, pintu asrama telah terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut coklat bergelombang, sahabatnya yang telah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

"Harry?" Hermione terkejut.

"Hai 'Mione. Aku ingin– " kata-kata Harry terpotong.

Hermione menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "_Sorry_, Harry. Aku harus menghadiri rapat Prefek sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di dalam sampai aku kembali."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin... hei, kau habis bertengkar lagi dengan Malfoy?" Harry yang sudah mengenal Hermione selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun itu segera menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang kesal saat ini. Dilihat dari tatapan mata Hermione yang masih menyisakan kebencian. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya begitu kalau bukan Draco Malfoy.

"Jangan menyebut namanya. Ketua Murid macam apa dia. Tak mau mengikuti rapat hari ini dan memilih bermalas-malasan di dalam. Dasar tak berguna. Merlin, semoga kau mengutuknya jadi musang selamanya," Hermione maratap.

Harry tersenyum sekaligus turut iba pada gadis cantik itu, "Kalau dia tak seperti itu, dunia pasti sudah kiamat, 'Mione. Kau yang waras sebaiknya mengalah," ia membelai lembut rambut coklat bergelombang di depannya.

Hermione memeluk remaja berkacamata itu. Sahabatnya itu selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. "_Thanks_, Harry. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum terlambat. Tak apakah jika kau harus kubuat menunggu?"

Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum untuk Hermione, dan senyum untuk perasaannya yang masih bingung. Sebenarnya apa tujuan instingnya yang membawanya kesini. Padahal ia bukan bermaksud untuk menemui Hermione sekarang.

Ia melambaikan tangan setelah gadis bermata coklat karamel itu pergi dari hadapannya dengan meninggalkan ciuman hangat di pipi. Setelah Hermione menghilang dari pandangan, ia segera memanjat tangga menuju ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid. Lagi-lagi tangga. Rasanya ia ingin mengamputasi kakinya sendiri agar tak lagi merasakan nyeri dan sakit. Walaupun sebelumnya Madam Pomfrey telah melarangnya untuk tidak terlalu sering berjalan-jalan. Tapi apakah kalian percaya jika Harry Potter akan mematuhi perintah itu?

Entah kenapa Harry tidak menyamankan diri di atas sofa ruang rekreasi dan menunggu seperti yang disarankan Hermione, melainkan ia berjalan terus hingga mencapai sebuah pintu kamar di sebelah kamar sahabat perempuannya. Pintu kamar berukir dan terdapat tulisan "Malfoy's Room. Don't Disturb Me Or You'll Die."

Harry mengernyit. 'Lebay sekali Malfoy', pikirnya.

Ia meraih gagang pintu, menariknya ke bawah pelan-pelan, tak mengindahkan tulisan mengancam yang terpampang jelas di pintu. Walaupun harus mati, tentu ia tak akan mati di tangan Malfoy. Karena hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus membuka pintu itu dan bertemu seseorang di dalamnya.

Bibirnya tertarik ke samping bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ia sendiri bingung, kenapa pula ia harus tersenyum. Untuk Malfoy?

Tapi bibir itu segera mengendur setelah ia mengetahui apa yang ia lihat di balik pintu yang kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Draco Malfoy, berada di atas tempat tidur dengan seorang gadis berseragam Hufflepuff yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Ia menarik dagu gadis itu. Dan tampaknya mereka akan segera berciuman sebelum Harry...

"Draco?" keluar saja secara spontan dari mulut Harry yang manis. Ia sendiri terkejut kenapa ia harus memanggil anak Malfoy itu dengan nama depannya. Apa pun yang menghantamnya saat ini, yang jelas ia merasakan bahwa hatinya yang telah terhantam suatu benda berat dan tak kasat mata. Menyakitkan.

Remaja berambut pirang itu segera mendorong pundak sang gadis, agak kasar. Ia menoleh dan terkejut dengan apa yang didapatinya.

"Potter? Apa yang kau–?" pertanyaannya terputus saat melihat Harry yang selangkah demi selangkah mundur dan beranjak meninggalkannya yang masih _shock_. Dan apa itu tadi? Ia melihat mata _emerald_ itu yang biasanya bening, sekarang menjadi keruh oleh sesuatu yang tampaknya akan bersiap untuk keluar. Air mata kah?

Draco berpikir kalau ia sudah gila. Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia meninggalkan gadis Hufflepuff tak berguna tadi dan memilih untuk mengejar Harry Potter? Tak ia hiraukan pula teriakan sang gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia berjalan, sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Harry. Ia tahu, tak mungkin Harry sudah cukup jauh darinya, mengingat kakinya yang sekarang hanya tinggal satu. Bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Salazar! Waraskan otakku!" rintihnya pelan. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Sebenarnya bukan di kepala. Melainkan di dadanya. Apakah Lucius tak pernah mengajarkan Draco dimana letak-letak organ tubuh manusia?

Ia merasa aneh dengan mata hijau yang tadi dilihatnya. Dan ia juga merasa aneh dengan Harry yang memanggilnya "Draco". Oh, sangat manis.

Hei, lupakan. Bukan saatnya tersenyum, Draco _baby_. Sekarang pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri yang tampak bodoh di depan orang banyak dengan berjalan seerti orang linglung sambil menjambak-jambak rambutmu. Dimana kau taruh harga dirimu?

Draco terus berjalan. Tak menghirukan tatapan banyak orang yang melihatnya heran. Lagi-lagi ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia rela untuk repot-repot mengejar Harry? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

"_Shit_. Hentikan itu! Kepalaku pusing," rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Ia tahu kalau ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada remaja manis itu, dan ia malas mengakuinya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ia selalu menantikan saat dimana remaja itu mengunjungi Hermione untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan ketika momen itu datang, ia selalu siap sedia duduk di sofa sambil membawa beberapa camilan, lalu mengganggu aktivitas ketiga bersahabat itu dengan berjuta cara konyol yang memang telah hinggap dalam sanubarinya. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk agar bisa melihat remaja itu lebih dekat. Hanya untuk mengamatinya. Ia tahu ia memang menyukai remaja itu.

Walaupun ia tahu, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter, tak juga ia tobat menjadi _badboy _dan_ playboy_ nomor satu di Hogwarts. '_Hell_, mau dikemanakan penggemar-penggemarku kalau aku pensiun?' pikirnya.

Dan sekarang ia menyesal. Harusnya tadi ia tak mengajak _entah-siapa-nama-gadis-tadi-dan-lagipula-sejak-kapan-Draco-peduli_ ke kamarnya jika ia tahu Harry akan berkunjung ke sana. Ia menyesal melihat mata itu menangis. Tunggu dulu, apa memang benar Harry tadi akan menangis, ataukah hanya perasaan besar kepala Draco saja yang mengira Harry cemburu padanya dan menangis?

Yang ia tahu, selama ini dugaan Malfoy tak pernah meleset. Dan ia bersumpah akan rutin mengikuti rapat Prefek jika dugaannya salah besar.

Jantungnya bergetar tak karuan saat ia melihat sesosok rambut berantakan dengan kaki terbalut perban berada tak jauh di depannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk menggapai pundak remaja itu. Dan saat remaja itu berbalik...

"WHAT THE- SIAPA KAU DAN SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMAKAI CELANA PERBAN DI KAKIMU, HAH?" maki Draco.

Salah orang. Itu bukan Harry Potter. Hanya seorang laki-laki dari Ravenclaw yang berada satu tahun di bawahnya. Bodohnya, kenapa kau malah marah-marah padanya, Malfoy?

Remaja yang ia maki barusan menunduk takut dan segera pergi menjauh setelah ia mendorong kasar bahu remaja itu dari hadapannya. _Well_, siapa yang tidak takut jika berhadapan dengan _badboy_ Slytherin ini?

Draco menghela nafas pelan, menetralkan emosinya. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Harry. Setelah kembali mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan Harry yang sedang berjalan agak sedikit terpincang, tepat di belokan koridor. Kali ini tak akan salah orang. Segera ia berlari, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan remaja itu.

Kontras sekali raut muka Harry dengan kesehariannya yang selalu ceria. Di pipinya terlihat bekas air mata yang telah mengering dan diusap secara kasar.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy? Dan singkirkan ini," Harry melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat cengkraman Draco yang kuat sekali.

"_No_. Aku tidak mau," kata Draco tajam.

"Aku bilang singkirkan," Harry mendongak menatap mata silver kebiruan itu.

"Aku bilang tidak mau," Draco mengurung Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas di antara dinding batu dan dirinya. "Jelaskan kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku sedangkan kau tahu itu dilarang."

"Tidak sengaja," Harry memalingkan muka, tak sanggup melihat paras yang _sialnya-tampan-sekali _itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Jelaskan juga kenapa kau memasukkan wanita ke kamarmu dan bermesraan di sana sedangkan kau juga tahu kalau itu dilarang. Dan apa hakmu melakukan ini. Kau tahu, kau terlalu kasar," desis Harry sambil melirik tangan Draco yang masih terus menggenggamnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan bukan urusanmu juga untuk melarangku memegang tangan siapa pun, termasuk kau. Asal kau tahu, tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan keinginan mereka demi berada di dekatku. Bersyukurlah karena kau beruntung menjadi salah satu dari sedikit di antara mereka yang kusentuh. Mau yang lebih dari ini?" ucap Draco bangga.

Ia merasa menang untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putihnya, yang membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada Harry dan megelus pipi yang sekarang memerah. Lumayan sakit juga.

"Jaga mulut busukmu, Malfoy! Aku tahu kau sulit untuk tidak berkata-kata kotor. Tapi setidaknya, berusahalah untuk menguranginya karena kau masih menjadi murid di sini," bisik Harry penuh penekanan.

Draco tertawa mengejek, "Kurang ajar sekali. Jangan lupakan kalau aku Ketua Murid di sini, dan aku bisa kapan saja memotong poin asramamu, Potter," ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi... rasanya masih belum adil kalau aku tidak membalas perbuatanmu barusan."

Harry refleks memejamkan matanya ketika melihat remaja tinggi di depannya ini mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul, atau bisa saja menamparnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia membelalakkan mata saat merasakan tangan Draco menarik kedua sisi pipinya dan mencium paksa bibirnya.

Sedetik, ia merasa terlena dengan bibir Malfoy yang berusaha keras untuk menguasai bibirnya. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus melepaskan bibir itu. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi oh ya ampun, Malfoy memang pencium yang handal. Tak heran jika banyak gadis yang mendambakan ciumannya.

"L-lep-pask-kan, Malf-foy!" geramnya tak jelas. Ia mendorong bahu Draco sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi nyatanya, kekuatannya tidak cukup besar untuk menyingkirkan Draco darinya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemah begitu saja akibat sentuhan bibir Draco yang diberikan padanya. Dampak yang cukup besar.

Kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Draco semakin tipis saat merasakan lengan Draco melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dan kini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Membiarkan bibir remaja itu terus berusaha untuk melumat bibirnya, atau membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang cukup untuk membuatnya tewas di tempat.

Terlalu lama ia berdiam diri dan membiarkan Draco melakukan err- kesenangannya? Ia tak mau hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan Draco seperti boneka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman demi ciuman itu. Ia membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, dan memberikan jalan masuk untuk Draco agar dapat merasakan apa yang ada di dalam bibirnya.

Sepertinya ia tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Dilihat dari lengannya yang kini memeluk erat leher Draco, meniadakan celah di antara mereka, dan juga menopang tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin akan kehilangan nyawa. Tak bisa dipungkiri sekarang bahwa ia tak ingin Draco menghentikan ciuman itu. Dengan kata lain, ia ketagihan.

Harry tak peduli dengan apa akibatnya nanti jika ada yang melihat perbuatannya pada Draco. Ralat, yang benar, perbuatan Draco padanya. Ia seakan lupa pada daratan, lautan, udara, dan sejenisnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Draco. Sentuhan Draco.

Tanpa ia sadari, dan ia sendiri cukup terkejut setelah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, tangannya menekan leher Draco, memperdalam ciuman mereka, menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Ia merasakan sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir yang menguasainya itu. Ia semakin menekan leher Draco, kini dengan kedua tangannya. Dan itu mengakibatkan Deluminator yang sejak tadi ia pegang, terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh entah dimana sekarang.

Sejenak ia tak peduli. Ia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara benda itu berkelontangan di lantai. Tapi selanjutnya, seluruh penerangan di koridor itu padam. Mungkin akibat Deluminator yang jatuh dan tidak sengaja terbuka kemudian tertutup dan mengakibatkan cahaya yang ada di koridor terserap oleh benda itu.

Draco yang tampaknya agak terkejut dengan perubahan suasana yang terjadi, segera mengakhiri ciumannya, mengambil tongkat di balik sakunya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Sementara itu, ia baru sadar bahwa pelukannya pada Harry yang terlepas secara tiba-tiba, membuat remaja itu limbung, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin.

Ia mendengar Harry mengerang pelan dalam kegelapan, yang hanya minim penerangan dari sinar bulan. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman licik sekaligus penuh kemenangan. Menyadari bahwa tak terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada sesosok di hadapannya yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"_Lumos_," gumamnya pelan. Dan kini tampak jelas raut manis Harry Potter yang sedang terengah-engah mencari pasokan oksigen lebih banyak. Ia melihat Harry mencengkeram kaki kirinya yang terbalut perban. Efek jatuh dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kakinya yang belum sembuh total menjadi nyeri kembali. Sempat terdengar bunyi tulang yang bergeser tadi. Akibat ia jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak memungkinkan, kaki kiri terbengkok ke samping kanan. Kalau begini caranya, kapan ia bisa sembuh?

Draco berjongkok tepat di hadapan Harry, tongkatnya teracung ke depan, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Harry. Tak lupa ia menampilkan seringaian paling menyebalkan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Ternyata kau menikmatinya, Potter. Dan kali ini, bersyukurlah karena kau satu-satunya yang mendapat ciuman dariku tanpa harus kau dulu yang meminta," seringai Draco semakin lebar.

Harry menunduk. Tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Ia berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy, dan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Jika Draco memperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, mungkin ia akan tahu ada secercah rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipi Harry.

Harry mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Menghilangkan kelembaban yang ditinggalkan oleh Draco di sana. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jijik. Jijik karena bibir yang ia cium adalah bibir bekas dari mencium gadis lain. Ia kembali mengusap bibirnya, dengan kasar. Menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dengan bodohnya ia mudah terperangkap jebakan seorang Malfoy, apalagi Malfoy itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Malfoy terlicik dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal.

Harry mendongak, mengeluarkan seluruh tatapan sinisnya pada mata biru es itu.

"Kau menang, Malfoy. Dan harusnya kau yang bersyukur karena kau telah merasakan ciuman pertama dari pahlawan dunia sihir dengan mulutmu yang kotor," katanya tajam.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Harry. Ciuman pertama? Jadi selama ini Harry belum pernah berciuman dengan siapa pun? 'Merlin, _thanks! _Aku menjadi yang pertama yang merasakan bibir manis itu', teriaknya kegirangan dalam hati.

Tapi Draco menangkap ada secuil kesedihan di mata _emerald_ itu. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Harry di kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mungkinkah Harry kecewa padanya, karena ia telah mencium Harry dengan bibirnya yang telah entah berapa kali mencium bibir gadis lain?

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di jantungnya. Atau hatinya. Entahlah. Ia masih belum bisa membedakan letak-letak organ tubuh manusia. Ia merasa sakit dan menyesal. Sakit karena ia tak sepantasnya mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Harry, dan menyesal karena ia telah memberikan ciumannya yang _ke-entah-berapa_ pada Harry. Hei, sejak kapan Draco mulai peduli pada perasaan orang lain?

Pengecualian untuk pewaris tunggal Potter ini. Ia peduli dengan perasaan Harry. Ia merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya Harry menerima bibirnya. Dan seharusnya Harry menjadi yang pertama merasakan kelembutan bibirnya, bukan gadis lain. Baru kali ini ia menyesal menjadi seorang _playboy_. Sepertinya dunia akan kiamat.

"_I'm sorry_."

Apa? Tak salah dengar? Apa yang barusan ditangkap oleh telinga Harry? Draco meminta maaf? Tidak mungkin.

Harry mendongak, memandang Draco dengan tatapan _coba-ulangi-lagi-apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan-karena-aku-tak-mendengarnya_.

Draco memutar mata.

"Sepanjang hidupku, aku belum pernah tahu kalau ada pahlawan yang tuli," nadanya terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedang mencemooh. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya. "Maafkan aku," katanya sedikit tidak rela.

Harry yang saat itu masih sibuk mengusap-usap bibirnya, kembali mendongak. Ia tak percaya Draco mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Mulutnya terbuka, akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Draco mendahuluinya.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tak tahu kah kau kalau itu terasa sangat berat untukku?" ucap Draco setengah mengiba.

Harry tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia masih menatap Draco. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri mendengar Draco meminta maaf, yang tentu saja hampir tidak pernah remaja itu ucapkan pada semua orang. Bahkan pada ibu dan ayahnya sekalipun.

'Aku tidak bisa bernapas', erang Draco. Ia terengah-engah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bernapas. Melihat senyuman manis Harry, memang sudah biasa baginya. Tapi jika melihat senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuknya, dengan sukses membuat Draco berada di ambang kematian. Baru kali ini Draco merasa harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyentuh orang lain. Padahal jika dilihat dalam riwayat kesehariannya, bidang ini adalah keahlian yang menjadi andalannya.

"Pendengaranku masih normal, Malfoy. Dan tak tahu kah kau kalau memaafkanmu adalah hal terberat untukku meski aku ingin sekali melakukannya?" Harry balik bertanya. Lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan tersembunyi untuk Draco. Dan seketika itu juga, ia merasa ada yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan yang tadi terasa nyaman dan hangat, kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Jangan anggap Draco sebagai murid jenius kedua setelah Hermione jika ia tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Harry.

Hatinya berlonjak kegirangan mendengar hal itu. Ternyata. Harry. Potter. Menyukainya. Dan. Satu. Lagi. Ia. Harus. Berteriak. Hurray!

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?" tanyanya sok bodoh.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kukira kau itu pintar. Ternyata aku salah besar. Kau sama bodohnya dengan _Troll _gun–"

Harry bungkam seribu bahasa ketika Draco mendekat padanya, dan mencium... mencium... mencium... pipinya dengan lembut. Sempat terdengar pelan suara kecupan yang menggema di pipinya.

Telapak tangannya secara refleks bergerak menyentuh sisi pipi kanannya. Matanya terpaku pada mata silver kebiruan di depannya, disusul dengan mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Tak kusangka Harry Potter jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Draco menggoda dengan menunjukkan seringai liciknya.

Harry memalingkan muka. Cepat sekali ia tersenyum. dan cepat pula ia berubah murung. Sepertinya perasaannya sedang sensitif hari ini. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau aku hanya akan jadi permainanmu, Malfoy. Selamat karena kau menang."

Sebenarnya Draco hanya bercanda. Tapi tidak demikian anggapan Harry. Dan Draco bersumpah kalau ia tak bermaksud mengarahkan pembicaraan menuju statusnya yang masih belum berubah sebagai pemain hati. Yeah, walaupun ia bermaksud untuk tobat, setidaknya itu yang menjadi niatannya sekarang, setelah ia tahu bahwa Harry menyukainya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ini. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pemenang, Potter. Tak cukup kah aku mengejarmu, mencium bibirmu, dan mencium pipimu sebagai pernyataan bahwa... aku..." Draco lagi-lagi merasa berat sekali untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tolong matikan lampunya. Aku silau," sahut Harry wajahnya mulai memanas, ia pikir, itu diakibatkan oleh lampu yang menyala dari tongkat Hawthorn Draco.

"Oh, oke," tiba-tiba Draco jadi merasa gugup. "_Nox_," cahaya pun kembali sirna. Digantikan dengan kegelapan.

Aneh. Mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain. Saling menatap dalam kegelapan. Tapi tak ada pula yang memulai pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Draco.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu berdehem pelan. Mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang. "Aku... juga... aku... juga... aku... aku... Jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakan ini, Potter!" Draco membentak. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa ia harus marah-marah sementara sedari tadi Harry tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

Bibir Harry tertarik ke samping, merasa geli. Ia memahami karakter Draco. Terlalu berat bagi Draco untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat anti ia ucapkan. Ia patut bersyukur, setidaknya Draco telah berusaha untuk mengatakannya, walaupun harus diakhiri dengan uring-uringan. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mengatakannya, Malfoy."

Draco masih tidak terima. Ia belum puas jika ia belum mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tapi jiwa gengsinya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melarangnya untuk membuka mulut. Berat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar... aku... aku... juga... me... me–"

Jari telunjuk Harry menempel di bibir Draco. Ia harus menghentikan Draco sebelum remaja itu berubah mendadak gila. "Aku tahu, Draco," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu.

Rasanya Draco ingin menulikan telinganya detik itu juga. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa akan pingsan seperti ini. Bulu kuduknya meremang, napasnya sesak, dan ia merasa sudah tidak berpijak lagi di bumi. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia bisa _speechless _di hadapan seseorang. Maafkan anakmu, Lucius.

Draco hanya bisa menanggapi sesuai dengan insting yang telah melekat dalam raganya. Ia mendekat pada Harry. Membelai pipinya lembut, kemudian memejamkan matanya seiring dengan bibirnya yang semakin mendekat untuk mendaratkannya pada bibir Harry.

Tapi ia terhalangi oleh telapak tangan Harry yang mendarat di bibirnya. "Tidak sekarang Draco. Tidak sebelum bekas gadis lain di sini telah hilang," kata Harry sambil mengusap bibirnya pelan.

Draco mendesah kecewa. Tapi ia mencoba mengerti permintaan Harry. Ini memang salahnya juga. Salahnya karena telah menciumi separuh gadis yang ada di Hogwarts. Tentunya yang sudah cukup umur. Tidak patut untuk ditiru.

Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, dan siapa pula yang akan menyuruh, Harry mencium kening Draco. Pelan-pelan, lembut, halus, dan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat remaja itu terpuruk karena tidak mendapatkan ciuman di bibir. "Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisiknya.

Draco termangu. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Harry mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan susah payah. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk berdiri, ia semakin tidak mampu. Kakinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Merasa kesal juga karena dari tadi Draco hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantunya berdiri. Rupanya pangeran Slytherin masih dalam masa transformasi.

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri, Draco," Harry setengah menggeram. Tapi yang dipanggil tetap pada dunianya sendiri. "Draco!" teriaknya kesal, ampuh juga karena Draco sekarang sudah mulai sadar.

"Jangan berteriak. Aku tidak tuli," tanggapnya enteng. Draco segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry, lengan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga lengan Harry yang ia lingkarkan di lehernya, dan mulai mengangkat Harry sepelan mungkin.

Harry mengerang, agak merasa kaget menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dalam posisi berdiri "Rasanya aku tidak bisa berjalan. Ini terlalu sakit," ia mengernyitkan dahi, menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang ia bisa menebak, bahwa tulangnya memang telah bergeser.

"Kalau begini masih sakit?" Draco memposisikan tubuhnya mendekat pada Harry dan memeluk pinggang remaja itu dengan erat, ia mengecup sekilas leher Harry, lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di antara lekukan bahu dan leher remaja berkacamata itu.

"Jangan bodoh. Lepaskan aku," bisik Harry. Meski begitu, ia tak juga menyingkirkan pelukan Draco. Terlalu nyaman untuk disingkirkan.

"Kau harus menahan sampai kita ke Hospital Wing. Kau harus kuat berjalan, Harry. Aku akan membantumu," kata Draco pelan di leher Harry. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di atas kepala Draco, "Atau kau mau kugendong?"

Harry membelalakkan mata, "What? Tidak. Aku tidak mau," ia segera melepaskan pelukan Draco. Berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri. Tapi tak beberapa lama, ia limbung.

Draco kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry. "Begini lebih baik," ia menampilkan raut manis yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun.

Harry mengangguk dan menunduk. Pipinya merona. Tampak jelas walau dalam kegelapan sekali pun. Saat ia menunduk, ia menemukan benda kecil seperti korek api tergelat tak berdaya tak jauh darinya. Ia segera tahu apa itu. "Draco, bisa kah kau mengambilkan benda itu? Aku akan berpegang pada dinding," pintanya seperti anak kecil. Ia baru tahu rasanya bermanja pada seseorang. Enak sekali.

Draco menoleh, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Harry. "Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Setelah memberikan Deluminator itu pada Harry dan ia tak mau ambil pusing mengenai benda apa itu, ia mulai membina Harry untuk berjalan pelan-pelan.

Draco terus membimbing Harry, memeluknya erat ketika Harry sedikit merasa tidak kuat untuk berjalan. Mengusap keringat yang mengucur di pelipis Harry dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan yang ditujukan para gadis yang mereka lewati. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini adalah Harry.

"Draco, tolong jangan membawaku ke Hospital Wing. Aku bosan dengan omelan Madam Pomfrey. Sebaiknya kita ke Menara Ketua Murid saja," kata Harry, ada pemaksaan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tapi, Harry. Kakimu parah. Kau–" ucapan Draco terpotong oleh mata _emerald_ yang menatapnya memohon. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalah hanya dengan tatapan itu. "Baiklah."

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam malam saat mereka tepat sampai di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione masih belum kembali dari rapat, itu kesimpulan Draco. Dilihat dari ruang rekreasi yang masih kosong dan tak ada buku berserakan, karena setiap malam seperti ini pasti Hermione selalu menyibukkan diri untuk belajar hingga tengah malam.

Draco memutuskan untuk membawa Harry berbaring di kamarnya, daerah yang menjadi kekuasaannya. Bicara mengenai kekuasaan, Draco baru sadar kalau Harry malam ini akan menginap di sini. Di kamarnya sendiri. Satu tempat tidur dengannya. Ia menyeringai, seperti iblis.

Setelah membaringkan Harry di tempat tidur, Draco beranjak mengambil handuk dan menuju keluar kamar, "Tunggu di sini. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," katanya.

Tak sampai berjam-jam seperti biasanya kalau Draco sedang mengerjai Hermione dengan berlama-lama di kamar mandi, ia telah kembali. Dengan rambut pirang yang basah, kemeja putih longgar yang tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya, dan kancing kemeja yang belum sempat ia kaitkan. Cobaan untukmu, Harry.

Harry menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana? Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Draco sambil menyingkap rambut berantakan Harry yang menutupi matanya.

"Jauh lebih baik dari tadi," jawab Harry. "Dan akan merasa lebih baik lagi kalau kau mengancingkan kemejamu," ia memalingkan muka. Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan seksi di depannya.

Draco hanya tertawa tak menggubris perintah Harry, kekasih barunya. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya sempat menutup pintu, dan membaringkan diri di samping Harry.

'Perasaanku jadi tidak enak', batin Harry masih memalingkan muka, tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan anak Malfoy itu.

Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan lengan putih memeluknya dari samping, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata es yang terasa hangat dan lembut menusuk matanya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Draco, masih dengan tatapan lembut dan wajah yang manis.

"Asalkan kau berjanji tak akan membaginya pada siapa pun, kecuali aku," jawab Harry pelan. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Draco.

"Apa pun untukmu, Harry Potter."

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Draco lenyap entah kemana di pikiran Harry setelah Draco kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang menuntut. Draco terus melumat bibir itu, tak perlu memaksa untuk membuka bibir Harry agar ia bisa menjelajah apa pun yang ada di dalamnya, karena tanpa diminta, Harry telah mengerti keinginan Draco.

Ia memeluk erat leher Draco, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali ditariknya rambut pirang itu, hanya untuk menambah kesan eksotis dalam ciuman demi ciuman yang Draco berikan.

Tak hanya Harry, Draco pun tak tinggal diam. Masih bertahan dengan kecupan-kecupannya, ia mulai pindah posisi dengan berada di atas Harry. Tangannya bergerak mengikuti setiap sisi tubuh remaja bertubuh ceking di bawahnya, tak ada yang terlewatkan.

Merasakan bahwa Harry mulai kehilangan oksigen, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Beralih ke pipi, turun ke leher, dan berhenti di sana untuk memberikan jejak merah. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu hingga Harry hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk bahu Draco.

Harry agak tersengal ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulit perutnya sementara bibir Draco masih belum berhenti bekerja di lehernya. Rupanya Draco berhasil menyingkirkan helai demi helai kain yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia membelai lembut kulit Harry yang halus.

"Draco..." Harry hanya bisa melenguh.

Ia tak tahan lagi. Dengan agak memaksa, ia menarik kepala Draco dan mencium bibirnya, tak membiarkan lubang celah sekecil apa pun di antara mereka. Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Harry diterima iblis itu dengan senang hati.

Draco tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Tangannya terus bergerak ke bawah, dan hampir berhasil membuka seluruh lapisan kain atas Harry jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara pengganggu di luar sana.

"Harry? Kau masih di sini?"

Siapa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan selain Granger dan kekasihnya?

Draco dan Harry segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Dengan cepat, Harry mengancingkan kemejanya. Dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hingga sebatas leher. Tak mau memperlihatkan lehernya yang pasti sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah.

"Dasar berang-berang pengganggu," gumam Draco kesal. Dengan tenang, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya masih saja semat untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Harry.

"Hei, jangan menghina mereka," ucap Harry, tapi tak digubris oleh Draco yang sekarang telah menarik gagang pintu tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang melingkupi dirinya. Bibirnya yang memerah, kemejanya yang berantakan dan belum sempat terkancing, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Setidaknya rapikan dirimu dulu," Harry hanya bisa berujar pelan. Entah Draco mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Malfoy? Tumben kau berantakan?" Ron agak keheranan. "Apa kau tahu dimana Harry?"

Draco hanya menatap Ron dan Hermione sekilas, "Dia di dalam," katanya sambil masuk lagi ke kamar pribadinya, diikuti dengan Ron dan Hermione yang saling menautkan kedua alis mereka.

"Harry, mana Delumina–" Ron mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat dan menyadari Draco yang aneh berantakan dan Harry yang terbaring dengan selimut menutui seluruh tubuhnya. "Kalian..." telunjuknya teracung bergantian antara Draco dan Harry.

Hermione yang ada di samping Ron melotot tajam pada Draco yang dibalas dengan mimik tak bersuara. "Tenang saja. Harry yang terakhir untukku."

Dan apa peran Deluminator untuk Harry? Kalian bisa menjawabnya sendiri.

**-END-**

**Author geblek. Huahaha.**

**Iya, saya tau kalo kemaren saya sempat bilang akan hiatus untuk meraih mimpi. Tapi... salahkan HP7 Part 2 yang membuat saya jadi seperti ini. Sekali2 maen ke sini nggak papa juga kan ya? Tapi bakalan jarang. Udah hiatus kan itu namanya? :p**

**Maap2 kalo saya punya salah. Maap juga saya belom bisa penuhin permintaan dari reviewer. Maap banget yak.**

**Tapi makasi banyak buat semuanya. Buat readers sama reviewers, tak ada kata yang lebih indah selain I love you.**


End file.
